


like the sun going down

by FireLorde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi Valkyrie, F/F, NATASHA IS A LESBIAN, PWP, happy twentygayteen, i promise i don't just write stovebonky, valnat, why dine in when you can... eat out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: this fic is unbetaed. sorry for any mistakes!





	like the sun going down

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is unbetaed. sorry for any mistakes!

Sunlight streams through the windows and falls gently over the bed Natasha is laying on, half-asleep, her fair skin a deep contrast from the royal blue of the satin sheets. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Nat rolls over, a sleepy smile gracing her lips.

 

“Hi,” she murmurs, reaching over for the other woman’s cheek. Brunnhilde– no, Valkyrie– that’s what she said she wanted to be called. 

 

“Both Brunnhilde and Valkyrie are absolute mouthfuls, though, so you can call me Val if you want,” she’d said, moments after Thor had introduced them. And god, Natasha had fallen for Val in that very moment. Her curly, dark-brown hair lay like an ocean on the pillow next to her, and oh, her beautiful brown eyes were hypnotizing.

 

“Did you sleep well?” She speaks again, and Nat feels her heart flutter.

 

“Mmhm, I mean, as well as I can. I didn’t get that much sleep last night, did you?” Natasha teases, letting Val lean in to sneak another kiss onto her lips. They linger there for a moment, breathing lightly, and without any more hesitation, Natasha kisses Val, hard, letting her tongue flicker against her teeth. Her fingers move to curl in Val’s soft hair, which inevitably brings them closer.

 

“I must say, that was a pretty good show you put on for me,” Val nods, raising her eyebrows with a soft smile on her face.

 

“What do I have to do for a repeat performance, hm?”

 

Natasha feigns contemplation, her finger tapping at her chin.

 

“Hmm. Say  _ please _ , maybe.”

 

Val rolls on top of Natasha, straddling her hips and leaning over to kiss her again. Nat reaches up to wrap her arms around Val’s shoulders, letting her fingers rest on the back of her neck as they kiss. If only for a moment, Val pulls away, her lips barely ghosting Natasha’s.

 

“ _ Please _ .”

 

Natasha smiles into their next kiss, her hands working back up into Val’s hair. Val pets her hand down and up Nat’s side, stopping at the soft black lace of her bra.

“You put this back on, Midgard? That’s just weird to me.”

“Well,” Nat purred, “maybe I put everything back on for you to just take it off again. And don’t you dare start talking about putting things on. You’re sleeping in an oversized t-shirt.”

 

“That can be taken care of  _ easily _ .”

 

Nat can only watch in awe as Val sheds her nightshirt, left in only some black underwear and a few dark marks from the night before dotted along her neck, her thighs, her stomach.

 

“Beautiful,” Natasha whispers, kissing Val quickly, “Asgardians are really something else. Especially you.”

 

Val’s blush says a thousand things at once.

 

“Look at you. You’re one of the more attractive Midgardians, I’d say. Pretty face, soft hair, you even smell nice in the morning. Not many can pull that off.”

 

Nat’s hands move from Val’s toned stomach up to her breasts, cupping each one and giving her neck a chaste kiss.

 

“Sit on my face,” Val breathes, barely aware of what she’s just said to Nat.

 

“I’m sorry?” Nat raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t let her thumbs stop moving. They brush gently over her nipples, feeling them come to soft peaks in her hands.

 

“I– I didn’t mean to– Oh, norns. I’m an idiot. That just, uhm, kind of slipped out. What I meant to say is I’d let you sit on my–“

 

And Nat is already reaching for the back clasp of her bra, and watching Val’s hands move to map out the feeling of her thighs, moving up to her panties, and she’s naked now, putty in the Asgardian’s hands– quite literally. Val traces the inner parts of Nat’s thighs, shimmying down to let her make her way up to her face. Nat doesn’t remember the last time she’s done this, or if she’s ever been the one sitting, she doesn’t know if she’ll suffocate Val, but god, those beautiful lips on her could cure her of any nervousness that might impede her having a good time.

 

Val’s fingers finally meet with Nat’s clit again, and they slowly graze it, teasing her until she’s finally wet and practically begging to just have Val’s tongue inside her.

The position swap is plenty awkward. Val leans back, head against the pillow, and Nat, needing to have her back against something, settles against the headboard of the bed, relying mainly on her legs to support the rest of her body.

 

As soon as Nat is comfortable, she feels Val run her thumb up and over her inner thigh again- until it is interrupted by the sensation of her tongue flickering out to stroke her clit.

 

“Val,” Nat breathes, “oh,  _ Val _ .”

 

Tongue moving dangerously slow, Val traces that little bundle of nerves in a circular motion, letting the flat of her tongue run across the entirety of her folds, gathering up what wetness she can get and drinking it in.

 

Nat feels herself quiver, and she slowly lets herself sink down into Val’s face, feeling both the Asgardian’s hands spreading her more, further apart. Val is sucking on her clit, letting her lips make way for her tongue to tease her more, and Nat swears she’s never been wetter.

“Please.”

 

As gently as possible, Nat rolls her hips against Val’s face, pulling away so not to suffocate her. 

 

And Val kisses her clit over and over again, her tongue darting out to taste just how sweet and salty she is, and Nat is coming, her legs shaking, her head thrown back against the wall.

 

Val helps Nat back onto her lap, threading her fingers through that soft, gingery hair in front of her.

 

“You’ve got such a pretty cunt, darling. Tastes so good. I wanna get my fingers in it and let you really ride them for me, how’s that sound, Midgard?”

 

Nat nods, fervently. She needs this.

 

Wasting no time, she lets Val work her hand between her thighs, tracing just the lips of her pussy, to tease, before delving one finger inside.

 

She’s still shaky from her recent orgasm, and she’s pretty sure this counts as overstimulation, because the way one of Val’s fingers is curling inside her cunt and the way the other is playing with her left nipple is nearly too much for her to handle. Nat sobs when Val’s finger pads up against her g-spot, and she reaches for Val’s panties, slipping them to the side and running a finger through the slickness of her folds.

 

Nat whines, feeling another finger enter her. She rocks her hips, a pinch to one of her nipples making her squeak, and she rubs just the pad of her finger over Val’s clit, leaning forward to kiss her. 

 

“You deserve to feel good, too,  _ Asgard _ ,” she breathes, landing a particularly wet and dirty kiss on her neck. Val pumps her fingers in and out of Nat, kissing her again. She hums softly as she feels Nat let out a shaky breath, letting her lips move down to her neck.

 

“Are you going to ride my fingers, or what, darling?”

Nat nods eagerly and pulls her fingers away, starting to ease her hips up and down onto Val’s hand. She lets Val kiss the column of her throat, leaving little love-bites all over. By now, she’s letting Val crook her fingers inside of her, feeling her g-spot teased over and over again as she rides faster and harder. Val cups her breasts as soon as she throws her head back, dipping down to suckle at them. She leaves a trail of hickeys leading back up to her neck and gives Nat’s other nipple a pinch, causing the redhead to bite her lip in frustration.

 

“Fuck, Val, please, I’m gonna come,” she moans, chewing at her lip as Val’s thumb works her clit over.

 

“Go ahead, love,” Val encourages, kissing Nat’s cheek, “come for me.”

 

Nat comes, breathily, and rests her head on Val’s shoulder.

 

“Let me eat you out,” she mumbles, almost sleepily.

 

That’s an offer Val can’t resist, and she kisses Nat hungrily before opening her legs and letting her dive right in. Nat works every inch of Val, letting her guide her head, and making sure to sneak a few fingers inside her as well. After Val comes, Nat gladly cleans her up, her eyes staying locked on Val’s the whole time. If that’s not the hottest thing Val has ever seen, she doesn’t know if she’s alive.

 

The two share another kiss, a more chaste kiss, filled with smiles and hair stroking and closeness, and Nat pulls away to speak, a smile on her lips.

 

“You can come to Earth anytime you want to, Val,” Nat breathes, “just make sure to visit me, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from pynk by janelle monae.  
> tumblr is liferuiner63 for requests!


End file.
